Of Galleons, Gryffindors&Girls Named After Flowers
by Cour des Miracles
Summary: If James Sirius Potter could take anything from his namesakes, it would be two things; his shaggy mess of dark hair, and an unrequited love for a girl named after a flower.


My first published HP fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome! This is a little short, but a prologue, so bear with me.

**Warning **If you can't stand crude teenage jokes, the use of words such as 'cock' 'fuck' 'pussy' etc. or mentions of sex, sometimes brashly so, as typical teenagers are. Or average teenage behaviour, I advise you to proceed with caution. Obviously there will be no full on sex scenes, but some things might get a little... uhmm... raunchy? Would that be the word?

**Disclaimer **I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I affiliated with its original author/publishing companies/Warner Bros. etc... However, the characterization and story line is mine.

* * *

><p>Of Galleons, Gryffindors &amp; Girls Named After Flowers<p>

Chapter Zero : _Of People, Potter Tradition & Prologues_

* * *

><p>If James Sirius Potter could take anything from his namesakes, it would be two things; his shaggy mess of dark hair, and an unrequited love for a girl named after a flower. (Hey, he quite <em>liked<em> his hair!)

Seriously, how did his grandfather do it? It was absolutely infuriating. (Made him want to punch a Hufflepuff... not that he'd ever _do _that. The little miss herself was a Huffle –which only made her cuter, sweeter, and damn near irresistible.)

Okay, so maybe he wasn't using the same tactics as the other James had, but either way, his manner of doing things be damned, it was still annoying, frustrating, and absolutely ego-killing that she barely acknowledged his existence on the best of days. And when she did, she was usually mad at him, or just disappointed, because he had done yet another thing to make her mad, with the help of her older brother.

Of course, that was one problem his grandfather hadn't had to deal with; the fact that his best mate's little sister was the object of his affections. Frank was going to kill him if he ever found out. Which made it that much harder considering he told his best mate everything, and vice versa. (Maybe if James got Frankie to admit he had it bad for Dom it would make this easier. Family for family? Something about equivalent exchange from Transfiguration ran through his mind at that and he shivered -it was summer after all and he did not want to be thinking about school.-)

This sucked. He couldn't even remember why he was in this situation. Sure, she was cute, adorable, nice to everyone but him, but she was crazy, completely bonkers, and had the temper of an irritable mother dragon. Of all the respectable, nice girls at Hogwarts, why'd it have to be this one? (Not that there weren't plenty of others that caught his attention... just not like she did.)

He was Harry Fucking Potter's son. Women, girls, and ladies threw themselves at his feet. (Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but they _did_ pursue him endlessly.) Couldn't she just fall in line with the others? Pass under his radar like all of the other ones? And why the hell did he have to stay off hers? (He was on plenty of radars; the headmistress's, his father's, the Slytherins', Cadeyrn McLaggen's, why couldn't he be on hers?)

Oh. Cadeyrn McLaggen. Don't him started on that prat. That stupid, daft, tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed prat who thought he was that he was the bleeding king of the castle. That moronic, obnoxious, slimy git that had decided to sweep his little flower off her feet in her fourth year. That bastard that had claimed her affections for one year, 6 months, one week, and two days. (Not that he was counting or anything.)

But that, all that bullocks she spouted about being in love with the daft blond boy (not that all blondes were daft, mind you, his cousins would kill him for saying that, but the ones who were with his girl were) was about to change. Her darling little bloke had graduated, and was now far away playing Quidditch for the Chuddly Cannons (he had to scoff at that) leaving Poppy at school defenceless and completely open. He wasn't sure if they'd broken up but, as much as of a prat as he sounded like saying this, he hoped they had, or at least that the distance would make it inevitable and the relationship would end. And the sooner the better.


End file.
